extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thirteenians
Appearance Thirteenians are a pale skinned, raven haired, near-human race located in the Andromeda Galaxy. They stand anywhere from five foot to five foot ten inches. They almost always appear in some form of allergy mask or dust mask of some sort, furthermore the most remarkable of their facial features are their rectangular eyes that usually glow red, or green. Biology Although they never remove their masks autopsies have shown that underneath their masks lay two rows of extra sharp and durable fangs which points out that the Thirteenians are carnivorous. Further investigations of this species biology concluded that they can produce adhesive wes in streams and tendrils of silk, adding to that we have found spider like hairs on their bodies that allow them to stick to things like walls, windows, and other surfaces similar to those. The rest of the autopsies done reveal that this species has two hearts. One in the chest and the second one located on the opposite end. Investigation of their eyes have revealed they can see long distances especially in the darkness as their eyes appear to work as well if not better than human eyes despite their odd appearance. Gender There is only one unique gender on this planet though often mistaken for a form femininity the scientists say that it is not. All members of this species have a penis and testicles, they also have breasts. Furthermore; in their backsides is where the reproduction takes place if they choose to reproduce with another member of the same species. Reproduction The Thirteenians have a very unique way of reproduction. If two members of this species chooses to breed with one another the dominant partner will inject an undeveloped egg, via their penis, into the womb within the other Thirteenians anus. There the egg will stay for an incubation period of one to two months before the egg is then laid. It will take another three to six months before the egg will hatch into a newly born Youngling. The species can also reproduce very much the same way with other human or near-human species. Society And Culture Most of this species Culture mostly revolves around four things; Their Clan, Wrestling, Magic and Scavenging. In Thirteenian Culture ones ability to wrestle and rank within a professional wrestling ring is viewed as how the determinating factor as to how much respect and admiration an individual usually receives. If said individual is a Single's Champion then they will have the utmost respect, if the individual is a Tag Team Champion then they will have a lot of respect with their partner but not as much as the Single's Champion. If the person is a jobber then they will recieve very little to no respect as no matches in Thirteenian culture are fixed as in they have undetermined outcomes. Furthermore; aside from being the deciding factor in who has the most respect and who doesn't Wrestling is this species primary activity done for entertainment, and sport as Planet XIII has well over sixty wrestling promotions with hundreds of talents signed to their respective companies. However; once a year Planet XIII will gather up all the wrestling promotions and have a night where the best talent from all the companies face in each other in matches like Champions Only Battle Royals, and Champions Only Tag Team Elimination Matches as well as Champion Versus Champion Grudge Matches. Moving onwards most members of this species belongs to some sort of a Clan, however they are referred to by the wrestling term as a Stable or simply as a Guild by The Thirteenians. It is within these Clans that the Thirteenian will scavenge for items and other stuff on different planets if that clan is selected to go into space to observe and defeat other wrestlers from other planets. The reason for this Scavenging is to survive on other alien worlds as well as to find useful items, items that can be sold, and artifacts of great wrestlers of the past who were long forgotten, thought to have never existed, or thought to have mystical powers. Moving onwards once more; most Thirteenians practice the Dark Arts, also known as the Left Hand Path. Why they do this is unknown but they have an affinity for it, as the Thirteenians are usually very gifted in their form of the Dark Arts, as well as they are extremely gifted at Hex Inducement. However; they will rarely use these powers unless a weapon designed to kill is brought into the scuffle, or another clan has attacked theirs with magic. The Thirteenian Society is a tribal casting system. Each Clan has three casts; regular members who do not have to do anything if they choose not to they are at the bottom, Wrestlers / Warriors who are in the middle and help in fights as well as have some dominion over what happens in the clan especially if they are champions or former champions, the final cast is chosen by the Clans founder or their eldest members which are the Leaders. The Leaders will usually be more than one individual and they will decide what happens and goes on in the Clan together by way of voting or letting the public vote. Technology Overview Most of the Thirteenian technology looks like Earthly human tech, with the exception of their X shaped Spacecrafts, however it is far more advanced than it appears to be. Most of their technology is designed to look like wrestling equipment for example one of their under the ring weapons is a steel folding chair that can shrink, however when used to hit a challenger it injects a probe into them via the contact point that causes them to get electrocuted as it heavily drains their stamina. Some more of their technology appears to be a twin sided ladder, like the kind used in wrestling, that can grow up to thirty feet as well as shrink to the size of a sawed off shotgun. Furthermore; these ladders when the size of a sawed off shotgun can act as a taser. When it comes into contact with a challenger it will electrocute them until the ladder is pulled away. Adding more onto their weaponry based off wrestling is their kindo sticks which can produce laser blades from the tip and two from the sides. This will allow them to strike and stab an opponent in unison. Furthermore; their sledgehammer based techology at the press of a button can blast orbs of dark energy into an opponent that will explode upon impact. The last piece of their notable wrestling based technology is their specialized baseball bats, which are made from some form indestructible metal only found on Planet XIII. These bats are made customized to their owners as they can channel their owners magical energy into massive offensive blasts of their chosen magic. That is only a few examples of their technology the rest of their tech is extremely advanced. Relationship With Humans This species has a give and take relationship with humanity. They will give human world leaders some minor pieces of their technology, in return they are given the right to abduct as many humans as they want. View of Humanity They view humans as little more than food or slaves. Something to tolerate only because they are taught to do so and because they need a food source. Furthermore; if they abduct a human that they find pleasing they will kill that human as a slave or a pet, however if they abduct a human they dislike that human will be eaten alive. They eat ninety percent (90%) of their abductees. Category:Near-Humans Category:Sapient Species Category:Gender Neutral Category:Bigender Category:Wrestling